Final Fantasy: Band Together
by strong man
Summary: All is well in Esther City but unexpected visitors are coming but the thing is that can thay earn the trust of the people or not?


_**This is my first fic of the Final Fantasy series.**_

 _ **Description: I wasn't really into Final Fantasy until I got 13-2 at age 18 and I actually found it quite enjoyable, Square Enix is a genius when it comes to graphics. Anyways, I haven't played the other games yet and I don't know the characters that well not the plot but I'll just look them up. I do know this, the stories are different with each game but so far 13-2 makes the most sense to me and despising the stories are different, I've decided to morph them all into one huge story.**_

 _ **I also had a Crisis Core and honestly not the great of a story but it was on only on PSP so I can't complain.**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Lightning/Fang, Noel/Hope, Leon/Rinoa, Leon/Laguna, Zell/Genesis, Jecht/Auron, Tidus/Shuyin **(Slash)**

 _ **Date:**_ October 22 2012

This starts of as the sun the on the horizon in Vienne Mountains where Leon and Laguna were sparing, it was the first time that Laguna had ever used a sword and he was making good progress.

"How am I doing" He responded to Leon as he jumped in the air lunching his sword forward with force. "Pretty good Laguna" Leon rolled to dodge it "but not good enough" He playfully laughing before dashed to strike him.

He blocked it causing him to pushback into the wall but mounted his feet on the rocks. "Face it, you know I'm better then you" He said looking at him with a evil chuckle. I highly doubt that" He said while running fast speed to his boyfriend with his sword in both hands readying to strike, he screamed

Laguna pushed off of the rock-wall" Think again Leon "In slow motion, he leaped off of Leon's back causing him to grunt then Laguna groaned as he landed on his feet.

Both men turned around facing one another "prepare yourself" Leon and the two started running towards each other. Laguna screamed his battle cry and extended his arms for the sword to go towards his face but Leon dodged it.

Laguna was about to trip but kept his balance before noticed he missed then turned around only to be sweep kicked which made him fall backwards. Leon sat on his toes, looking at him upside down.

Laguna smiled up at his lover and put a hand behind his head then pushed his hand down causing his face to be inches of his causing both a blush and they kissed with power for ten seconds before pulling away.

"Give up? He said slightly smiling. To this point, Laguna was tuckered out so he heavily breathed. "Sure, we should to back to Esther" He said offering a hand.

"Yeah, we defiantly don't want our wives to yell at up" Laguna said taking his hand and pulled up. They laughed and put their swords away in their compartments.

The two started walking out of the mountains holding hands until Laguna stopped Leon by holding his hand in front of him.

"Something wrong? He asked in curiosity. "I sense something" Laguna said quietly scanning the area carefully while pulling out his sword before a brother light blinded them.

Both men grunted while covering their eyes before a circle thing appeared. "Woh" a slight breeze blew through their hair "What do you think it is? Leon said looking at Laguna.

"I don't know but it looks like a Time gate" He said then suddenly he saw what seemed like gold pixie dust and backed up quickly.

"Looks like we're about to fight" Laguna said and both drew their swords and the duct revealed two grown men but very odd.

One landed safe but the other fell to the ground. "You really got to work on your landing" The brown haired man said laughing as he offered a hand. The silver haired man took it and pulled up then dusted themselves off.

Shortly after, they looked up and saw the other two men and quickly drew their weapons thinking they were looking for a fight.

"Who are you and what is your purpose here? Laguna said while Leon stayed silent but readying for a battle.

"You guys don't look like villains" The brown haired man said after scoffing and put away his weapon then walked over to them.

"Stay on guard, he might try something" Laguna said and Leon nodded. He went up and stood in front of him.

"My name is Noel Kreiss" He said holding out a hand. Laguna thought that he was seriously a villain but if he was truly evil, he would've cast a spell by now.

Laguna scoffed and turned his back on him which made Noel think he was untrusting but Leon went up to him.

"Sorry about Laguna, he never liked meeting new people" He said with a smile "I'm Squall Leonhart but I prefer just Leon" He said holding out a hand.

"Leon, nice name" The silver haired man came up "Oh and this here is Hope Estheim" He said.

So, what are you doing here anyway? Leon said prior to the question Laguna asked.

"I'm here to make something of myself and live in a world with people in it" Noel said crossing his arms.

"What about Hope?" Leon said crossing his arms as well. Simple, Noel's my boyfriend" He said putting his arm around him.

"Well, we were just on our way home in Esther City, you wanna come? He offered. "Leon, I don't think that's such a good idea" Laguna said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Lightin up Laguna, their homeless" Leon said turning his head slightly. "Esther City? Noel said in question.

"Your going to love it, you'll see" He said and the three continued on to the city but Leon stopped when Laguna wasn't following and went back.

"Laguna, I know you don't like newcomers but they could really use our help" He said pleasing him.

"Fine fine but if Noel starts to become a threat to our city then I'll kill him" Laguna said rolling his eyes being serious.

"Don't worry, they seem trustworthy" He said looking at them just stand there waiting.

"Just keep your eyes peeled" He said before walking passed him and Leon went with him, Noel and Hope resumed their walk.

 _ **My third crossover so you can tell this story is going to be epic, despise me not knowing the characters I looked them up but was too lazy to read about them**_

 _ **Enjoy and do keep in mind the Leon and Laguna are bisexual.**_


End file.
